Trasy wyścigów w Carmageddon
Lista tras w Carmageddon w wersji na PC. [[Metropolis (Maim Street)|'Metropolis (Maim Street)']] *Lokalizacja: Bleak City Business District *Ludność: 527 *Długość Okrążenia: 2.87 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 3 *Ranga: 99 [[Krawędź rozpaczy (Coastal Carnage)|'Krawędź Rozpaczy (Coastal Carnage)']] *Lokalizacja: Dusty Trails National Park *Ludność: 229 *Długość Okrążenia: 5.97 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 2 *Ranga: 99 [[Sportowa niedziela (Fridge Racer)|'Sportowa Niedziela (Fridge Racer)']] *Lokalizacja: Frosty Pass Ski Resort *Ludność: 516 *Długość Okrążenia: 1.80 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 4 *Ranga: 99 [[Dolina śmierci (Death Valley)|'Dolina Śmierci (Death Valley)']] *Lokalizacja: Devil's Canyon Mining Town *Ludność: 498 *Długość Okrążenia: 1.8 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 3 *Ranga: 96 [[Dziura w ziemi (Pit Stop)|'Dziura w Ziemi (Pit Stop)']] *Lokalizacja: Devil's Canyon Mines Complex *Ludność: 581 *Długość Okrążenia: 1.59 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 5 *Ranga: 93 [[Kwaśny dreszcz (Industrial Injury)|'Kwaśny Dreszcz (Industrial Injury)']] *Lokalizacja: MagnaChem Acid Ocean Reprocessor *Ludność: 153 *Długość Okrążenia: 1.2 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 5 *Ranga: 90 [[Aleja wolności (Avenue of Atrocities)|'Aleja Wolności (Avenue of Atrocities)']] *Lokalizacja: Bleak City Outskirts *Ludność: 594 *Długość Okrążenia: 3.1 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 4 *Ranga: 87 [[Martwa mgła (Mist Me!)|'Martwa Mgła (Mist Me!)']] *Location: Dusty Trails Scenic Coastal Drive *Ludność: 423 *Długość Okrążenia: 3.28 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 3 *Ranga: 84 [[Zimny dreszcz (Chiller)|'Zimny Dreszcz (Chiller)']] *Lokalizacja: Frosty Pass Ski Resort *Ludność: 511 *Długość Okrążenia: 1.46 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 4 *Ranga: 81 [[Zmierzch nad miastem (Erasing Arizona)|'Zmierzch nad Miastem (Erasing Arizona)']] *Lokalizacja: Devil's Canyon Mining Town *Ludność: 500 *Długość Okrążenia: 1.95 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 4 *Ranga: 78 [[Podziemny szlak (600ft Under)|'Podziemny Szlak (600FT Under)']] *Lokalizacja: Devil's Canyon Mining Complex *Ludność: 618 *Długość Okrążenia: 2.29 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 2 *Ranga: 75 [[Autoobsługa (Mangled at the Mall)|'Autoobsługa (Mangled at the Mall)']] *Lokalizacja: Bleak City Commercial District *Ludność: 533 *Długość Okrążenia: 1.95 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 4 *Ranga: 72 [[Jazda na słońce (I Scream in the Sun)|'Jazda na Słońce (I Scream in the Sun)']] *Lokalizacja: Dusty Trails National Park *Ludność: 517 *Długość Okrążenia: 4.19 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 3 *Ranga: 69 [[Agonia w magnachem (MagnaChem Mayhem)|'Agonia w MagnaChem (MagnaChem Mayhem)']] *Lokalizacja: MagnaChem Acid Ocean Reprocessor *Ludność: 297 *Długość Okrążenia: 1.73 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 5 *Ranga: 66 [[Zaciszna przystań (Off Quay)|'Zaciszna Przystań (Off Quay)']] *Lokalizacja: Dusty Trails Quayside Complex *Ludność: 401 *Długość Okrążenia: 4.16 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 4 *Ranga: 63 [[Do piekła na skróty (Halfway to Hell)|'Do Piekła na Skróty (Halfway to Hell)']] *Lokalizacja: Devil's Canyon Mining Complex *Ludność: 610 *Długość Okrążenia: 4.70 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 1 *Ranga: 60 [[Związki chemiczne (Industrial Action)|'Związki Chemiczne (Industrial Action)']] *Lokalizacja: MagnaChem Acid Ocean Reprocessor *Ludność: 160 *Długość Okrążenia: 2.,0 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 4 *Ranga: 57 [[Krach na wall street (Wall Street Crash)|'Krach na Wall Street (Wall Street Crash)']] *Lokalizacja: Bleak City Financial District *Ludność: 602 *Długość Okrążenia: 4.07 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 5 *Ranga: 54 [[Ciemność i wrzask (Terror on the Trails)|'Ciemność i Wrzask (Terror on the Trails)']] *Lokalizacja: Dusty Trails National Park *Ludność: 516 *Długość Okrążenia: 4.16 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 3 *Ranga: 51 [[Nic nie kończy się dobrze (Roswell That Ends Well)|'Nic Nie Kończy Się Dobrze (Roswell That Ends Well)']] *Lokalizacja: Devil's Canyon Mining Town *Ludność: 470 *Długość Okrążenia: 1.99 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 4 *Ranga: 48 [[Labirynt lęku (Shafts of Fright)|'Labirynt Lęku (Shafts of Fright)']] *Lokalizacja: Devil's Canyon Mines Complex *Ludność: 609 *Długość Okrążenia: 2.00 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 3 *Ranga: 45 [[Najwyższy bieg (Top Gear Thrash)|'Najwyższy Bieg (Top Gear Thrash)']] *Lokalizacja: Bleak City Outskirts *Ludność: 592 *Długość Okrążenia: 3.77 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 4 *Ranga: 42 [[Próba kwasu (Acid Reign)|'Próba Kwasu (Acid Reign)']] *Lokalizacja: MagnaChem Acid Ocean Reprocessor *Ludność: 265 *Długość Okrążenia: 2.45 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 5 *Ranga: 39 [[Plaga turystów (Hitch Hiker Harvest)|'Plaga Turystów (Hitch Hiker Harvest)']] *Lokalizacja: Dusty Trails National Park *Ludność: 243 *Długość Okrążenia: 3.91 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 3 *Ranga: 36 [[Rekin finansjery (Slaughter City)|'Rekin Finansjery (Slaughter City)']] *Lokalizacja: Bleak City Financial District *Ludność: 576 *Długość Okrążenia: 2.79 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 5 *Ranga: 33 [[Kopalnia wraków (Mine's a Large One)|'Kopalnia Wraków (Mine's a Large One)']] *Location: Devil's Canyon Mining Complex *Ludność: 613 *Długość Okrążenia: 4.08 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 1 *Ranga: 30 [[Slalom gigant (Slalom Slayfest)|'Slalom Gigant (Slalom Slayfest)']] *Lokalizacja: Frosty Pass Ski Resort *Ludność: 509 *Długość Okrążenia: 3.78 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 4 *Ranga: 27 [[Drapacze chmur (High Rise Horror)|'Drapacze Chmur (High Rise Horror)']] *Lokalizacja: Bleak City Commercial District *Ludność: 404 *Długość Okrążenia: 1.54 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 6 *Ranga: 24 [[Przemysłowy koszmar (Fragged at the Factory)|'Przemysłowy Koszmar (Fragged at the Factory)']] *Lokalizacja: MagnaChem Acid Ocean Reprocessor *Ludność: 148 *Długość Okrążenia: 2.08 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 6 *Ranga: 21 [[Młot i kowadło (By the Seascythe)|'Młot i Kowadło (By the Seascythe)']] *Lokalizacja: Dusty Trails Ocean Drive *Ludność: 399 *Długość Okrążenia: 4.01 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 5 *Ranga: 18 [[Pustynny huragan (Desert Storm)|'Pustynny Huragan (Desert Storm)']] *Lokalizacja: Devil's Canyon Mining Town *Ludność: 470 *Długość Okrążenia: 1.56 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 8 *Ranga: 15 [[Szybkość jest wszystkim (Ramp Rampage)|'Szybkość jest Wszystkim (Ramp Rampage)']] *Lokalizacja: MagnaChem Acid Ocean Reprocessor *Ludność: 281 *Długość Okrążenia: 0.95 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 6 *Ranga: 12 [[Policyjne manewry (Blood on the Rooftops)|'Policyjne Manewry (Blood on the Rooftops)']] *Lokalizacja: Bleak City Outskirts *Ludność: 544 *Długość Okrążenia: 4.4 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 10 *Ranga: 9 [[Dewastacja (Downtown Devastation)|'Dewastacja (Downtown Devastation)']] *Lokalizacja: Bleak City Commercial District *Ludność: 506 *Długość Okrążenia: 5.76 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 12 *Ranga: 6 [[Upadek (Beaches of Blood)|'Upadek (Beaches of Blood)']] *Lokalizacja: Dusty Trails National Park *Ludność: 519 *Długość Okrążenia: 3.14 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 12 *Ranga: 3 [[Rzeźnia (Beef Curtains)|'Rzeźnia (Beef Curtains)']] *Lokalizacja: Dusty Trails National Park *Ludność: 260 *Długość Okrążenia: 2.78 Mili *Liczba Okrążeń: 15 *Ranga: 1 Kategoria:Carmageddon Kategoria:Trasy Wyścigów